MLB - Detrás de ti (Lukanette)
by KarlaHoshi 2.0
Summary: Marinette está por casarse con Adrien Agreste, sin embargo Luka aún no se da por vencido con ella, no después de saber que ella le quiere como algo más que amigos. Advertencia: Contenido Sexual explícito. (Fic dedicado a todos aquellos que me había pedido un Lukanette a gritos! jeje)


**Detrás de Ti - Capítulo Único**

_Una noche más..._

¿Cómo se supone que me mantenga cuerdo si con tan solo tu presencia todos mis sentidos se desbordan y mi razón se vuelve suicida, abandonándome en el preciso momento en que te veo?

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?_

Hace años que te volviste mi canción, la motivación de mi día a día...y al mismo tiempo mi más doloroso pesar y mi más increíble delirio.

Cuando te comprometiste con él sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo, que una parte importante de mi vida me era arrebatada. Hace cerca de un año que pasó aquello, hace un año que incluso yo mismo ayudé a que la proposición se llevase a cabo de la manera esperada ¿Por qué? Porque siempre he amado verte feliz, ver ese brillo hermoso en esos ojos en los que bien me podría perder por horas... Sabía que ese día sería el más feliz de tu vida, así que... allí estuve, aun que muriendo por dentro, dispuesto a ser partícipe de ese importante acontecimiento.

Una noche más que me brinda esperanza, que le da una pequeña luz a mi corazón. Sé que me quieres, sé que sientes algo por mi que solo amistad... Todos esos besos han sido mutuos y me reviven el alma, me dan las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando por ti.

_Mi bella Marinette..._

Duermes a mi lado con tal expresión pacífica, tan calma como la laguna más bella.

Ahora mismo me siento tan afortunado y al mismo tiempo como la peor persona sobre la fas de la tierra.

_¿En qué clase de ser me he convertido?_

...En uno que ha traicionado la confianza de uno de sus mejores amigos. En uno egoísta que solo piensa en su propia felicidad y su necesidad de sentirse amado por la persona amada.

_Aún hay tiempo..._

Hace meses que puedo sentir la dicha de tenerte cerca de mi. La verdad nunca pensé que una ligera discusión con Adrien te traería hasta mi, al refugio de mis brazos ¿Y yo qué hice? Como un cobarde me aproveché de tu debilidad, lo acepto...pero si no lo hubiese hecho...ahora mismo no estarías a mi lado.

Cada día recuerdo ese primer beso; lo llevo tatuado en mi piel. Estabas tan vulnerable, tan triste y preocupada, no parabas de dar vueltas por todo mi apartamento, yendo y viniendo pensando en una solución. Hasta la fecha no sé qué fue lo que pasó, no quisiste decirme, supongo que poco importa ahora, lo cierto es que fuese lo que fuera...te llevó hasta mi y yo te brindé mi apoyo incondicional, te abracé y...

_Me dejé llevar..._

No sé bien qué loca idea se cruzó por mi cabeza en el preciso momento en que te besé, lo único que sé es que tu correspondiste en vez de apartarme o abofetearme; me devolviste aquel suave roce entre nuestros labios y yo no pude resistir más mis impulsos, sentía la enferma necesidad de sentirte un poco mía aunque fuese solo una vez en la vida.

¿Quién habría pensado que la experiencia se repetiría una...y otra y otra vez?

Y sin embargo en ninguna de aquellas maravillosas ocasiones llegamos a pasar de besos y caricias pues aun que suene a puro cinismo: yo en verdad intento respetar tu compromiso con Adrien.

Todo este tiempo me he mantenido a raya a pesar de esos deslices consensuados, al parecer tanto tu como yo estamos conscientes de que lo que hacemos no está bien y no debemos cruzar el límite, el problema radica en que...yo muero por cruzarlo; poder sentirte piel con piel y no dejarte ir. Cualquier encuentro que haya tenido en un pasado con cualquier otra chica no ha sido más que un intento por borrar esas ideas pecaminosas de mi cabeza, por borrar esa imagen tuya desnuda sobre mi, regalándome gemidos de placer e infinitos "te amo"... Pero resulta ser todo lo contrario pues imagino que eres tu y al final... siento como si te estuviese engañando.

Creo que estoy condenado a pasar una vida solitaria, me he dado cuenta de que no soy capaz de amar a alguien más y que mientras viva...mi corazón será solo para ti.

Hoy has venido a mi como muchas otras noches en que te encuentras sola por que tu prometido se encuentra trabajando duramente para sacar a flote la empresa que su padre le dejó en sus manos tras haber descubierto su identidad como Hawk Moth... Aquel debió ser un duro golpe para ambos ¿no? Incluso puedo imaginar que muchas de sus discusiones van dirigidas por ese tema en específico. No mereces tanta presión, no eres culpable de nada... y aún así...yo agradezco que me elijas a mi por encima de tu mejor amiga o de mi hermana para obtener un momento de paz.

\- ¿Luka? -

Al fin has despertado y tu dulce voz llena mis oídos. Me miras con esos mares que posees como ojos y por unos segundos dejo de respirar ¿Siempre vas a causar ese efecto en mi cada vez que me miras? Así ha sido desde que te conocí... y la verdad es que amo sentirlo.

\- Dime...- Te respondo, recostándome a tu lado para poder jugar un poco con tu largo cabello azabache, mirándote devotamente, esperando por lo que sea que tengas que decir.

\- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntas, estirándote un poco sobre el colchón.

Miro mi reloj de muñeca y sonrío.

\- Tranquila, aún no es tiempo de que te vayas...o ya te habría despertado -

No siempre sucede que te duermas estando conmigo, pero supongo que tu trabajo te ha dejado agotada el día de hoy y no pudiste evitarlo. Pobrecilla...

\- Gracias, Luka -

De pronto, la calma en la que nos encontramos se ve interrumpida por el timbre de llamada de tu celular, lo sacas con cara de espanto de tu pantalón y al mirar la pantalla tu expresión se desencaja. Contestas.

\- ¡Hola! ... ¡Hola, amor! ¿Qué pasa?... Eh ¿Ya estás en casa? Ah...no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto. Yo...salí un rato con Luka para despejarme un poco... Si, fuimos por un café, estábamos a nada de despedirnos ...-

Bueno, una pequeña mentira basada en una verdad supongo que no hace daño a nadie. Yo sólo espero que no se te salga de las manos.

\- ¡No!...digo, no hace falta que pases por mi, estamos algo lejos, quizás pueda verte en algún lugar intermedio, te mando mi ubicación al rato ¿Si?... Ok... Si... yo a ti. Bye -

Diriges tu mirada nuevamente a mi y sin palabras me dices que te encuentras preocupada, que debes irte.

\- Está bien ¿Quieres que te encamine un poco? Ya ha oscurecido y quizás sea algo peligroso -

Te levantas de la cama y te acicalas un poco mirándote en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra a un lado, asegurándote que todo está en orden. Yo rodeo la cama para pararme detrás de ti mientras peinas tu cabello con tus dedos y sin poder evitarlo, atraído como un imán ti... te abrazo por la espalda, pasando mis brazos por tu estrecha cintura, recargando mi barbilla en uno de tus hombros.

_Tu aroma me fascina...daría lo que fuera por olerlo a diario._

\- No hace falta - Me sonríes a través del espejo y me regalas un beso en la mejilla. - Iré cerca de aquí, no te preocupes -

Generalmente no suelo preguntar por las razones específicas que suelen traerte hasta mi departamento, pero últimamente ha sido tan seguido...que me es inevitable preguntármelo.

\- ¿Todo está bien con Adrien? - Me atrevo, esperando egoístamente que la respuesta sea negativa.

\- Claro... ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? Iremos a cenar, ya lo teníamos planeado. - Noto un ligero timbre de duda en tu voz.

Algo que agradezco de todo esto es que ustedes dos aún no han comenzado una vida de pareja, siguen viviendo por separado y llevan su noviazgo tal y como lo empezaron años atrás, claro que eso cambiará una vez que se casen... Te irás a vivir a su mansión y pasarás la mayor parte de tu tiempo a su lado, tal y como has soñado tanto tiempo.

Ya no quise ahondar más en el asunto de tu relación actual con tu prometido aun que la curiosidad bien me pedía lo contrario pues sé perfectamente que cuando hablas de esa manera es que estás nerviosa...y por ende...que podrías estar ocultando algo.

Antes de dejarte ir me aseguré de probar una vez más de tus labios, besándote justo en el momento en que posabas tu mano en el picaporte para abrir la puerta. Debo decir que temí que no me correspondieras pero fue todo un deleite descubrir lo contrario. Recibiste mi beso sin problema alguno, correspondiéndolo al instante y dejándome introducir mi lengua en tu boca para profundizar ese beso que estaba despertando una vez más ese deseo loco por poseerte...

\- Luka...- Suspiras mi nombre y te acomodas entre mis brazos, atrapando mi nuca con tus pequeñas manos, jalando mechones de mi cabello entre tus dedos mientras el beso continúa, robándonos el aliento.

Generalmente nuestros besos no suelen ser tan pasionales; son tranquilos, sin prisas, casi podría decir que hasta inocentes... Pero este es diferente, se siente la tensión en nuestros cuerpos y las ganas de llegar un poco más allá...

Y sin embargo, aun que me muera por más...me obligo a separarme de ti y de tus adictivos labios, notando como tu no abres los ojos...esperando por más.

_No, hermosa, no me hagas esto, de por si soy débil ante ti..._

Suspiro y plantando en tus suaves labios un último beso, te despido, viéndote caminar por el pasillo hasta que ingresas al elevador para irte.

No sé de dónde saco la fuerza de voluntad para dejarte ir tantas veces, solo sé que cada una de ellas es dolorosa y aún con ello debo mantenerme firme.

En fin... Una noche más ha pasado y el día se acerca... No sé que haré en ese entonces.

**ooo**

La boda se ha retrasado...otra vez ¿Qué está pasando?

Cuando se comprometieron, la fecha se había fijado a 6 meses y ahora a 1 año después se sigue posponiendo todo...

Se nos informa que todo se debe a retrasos en los preparativos y por asuntos importantes para la empresa Gabriel's. Yo no me lo trago...Algo está pasando y necesito saberlo, sobre todo por si fuese algo que te estuviese haciéndola pasar mal.

No te he visto desde aquella noche en que tuviste que irte por la llamada de Adrien... Apenas si respondes mis mensajes y mucho menos mis llamadas... Lo siento, pero debo hacer trampa para saber qué sucede.

\- ¿Dices que no te contesta? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que a mi si? - Alya, tu mejor amiga es mi último az bajo la manga y es cuando agradezco que ambos compartamos las mismas amistades.

\- Porque... ¿Eres Alya? Son mejores amigas y es obvio que si tu sabes algo, no me lo dirás, por eso necesito que ella me lo diga directamente... Solo quiero hablar con ella un momento.

Alya tuerce la boca un poco mientras saca su celular para marcar a tu número, poniendo el alta voz para que yo también pueda escuchar.

\- ¿Hola? - Se escucha tu hermosa voz del otro lado de la línea... y solo con eso confirmo que me has estado evitando a propósito.

\- hola, niña ¿Cómo sigues? -

\- Mejor...creo. - Hay una pausa, se escucha que has suspirado - Aún no sé que hacer, yo solo espero que pase lo que tenga que pasar -

\- Tu tranquila, ya verás que todo sale bien. Por cierto ¿Tienes tiempo en unas horas? Me gustaría ir a charlar contigo -

Otro silencio prolongado...

\- No lo sé... Bueno, si no te molesta venir a la Mansión Agrete. Estaba con Adrien pero tuvo que salir un rato, supongo que volverá por la noche, si es que vuelve...-

\- ¡Claro! Estaré allí en una hora ¿De acuerdo? -

\- Está bien. Gracias, Alya -

\- No me agradezcas, niña. Además sabes que no soy la única que se preocupa por ti - Alya me mira justo al decir aquello y yo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Tras una corta despedida se corta la llamada. Alya me mira suspicazmente.

\- Después de esto me vas a deber mucho, Couffaine ¿Lo sabes, verdad? -

\- No te preocupes, encontraré cómo devolverte el favor, tienes mi palabra. -

\- Ok, bueno...deberé acompañarte al menos hasta la entrada de la Mansión Agreste... o quizás Marinette no quiera dejarte pasar si te ve solo -

Alya no me quiso dar más explicaciones de la razón de aquello y la verdad es que me frustró bastante. Algo sabía ella que yo no y al parecer era grave como para que no quisieras ni verme...ni escucharme, ni...nada.

Al llegar al lugar pactado, Alya me indicó que me escondiese por un momento mientras llamaba a la puerta. Tras unos segundos, los pasos apresurados de alguna persona se escucharon desde la mansión.

\- ¡Alya! Me alegra mucho verte - Esa eras tu, recibiendo directamente a tu amiga, quien en cuanto abriste la puerta me hizo una seña para hacerme salir a tu encuentro.

Pude ver tu rostro de estupefacción al momento en que nos vimos a los ojos ¿En verdad tan malo es verme?

\- Bueno, yo ya cumplí. Perdón Mari, pero creo que es tiempo de que ustedes dos hablen. - Decía Alya, posando una de sus manos en tu hombro antes de retirarse y asegurándose de que estuviese dentro de los terrenos de la mansión para así evitar que me dejaras afuera y cerrando el gran portón al irse.

\- Hola... - Saludé con cierto temor, debo admitir - Creo que me gustaría saber de qué debemos hablar -

Diste media vuelta con la mirada puesta en el piso y así caminar hasta la entrada, dejaste la puerta abierta así que lo tomé como una invitación a entrar.

\- ¿Y bien? - Insistí, siguiéndote escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de tu prometido.

\- ¿Es enserio, Luka? ¿No sabes de qué deberíamos hablar ? -

Bueno ¿A quién engaño? En realidad si sabía a qué te referías, pero...

\- No lo entiendo... ¿Por qué es que hasta ahora resulta ser un problema? Pasamos meses así... y después, de la nada... ¿Me evitas? -

\- La boda está próxima... - Dijiste, cerrando la puerta de la habitación cuando al fin estuvimos dentro.

\- A mi me parece todo lo contrario - Le interrumpí.

Silencio... Me miras fijamente y noto tu respiración irregular, algo quieres decir pero no te atreves.

\- He sido yo...- Dijiste sin más, confundiéndome.

\- ¿Tu? No entiendo -

\- Yo he estado retrasando la fecha de la boda constantemente... - Aprietas los puños a tus costados - Amo a Adrien, juro que si...pero... -

\- También sientes algo por mi - Te completé. Si, sé que diciéndolo así quedo como un arrogante pero...también sé que es verdad, esos besos no pudieron no significar nada.

Me acerqué lentamente, intentando no asustarte y te abracé con todo el amor que siento por ti. Al principio no hiciste nada, solo te quedaste quieta, sentía la tensión en tu cuerpo y yo solo quería encontrar la mejor manera de hacerla desaparecer, de hacerte sentir segura a mi lado y que no había nada que temer.

\- Luka... lo que estuvimos haciendo estaba mal, tremendamente mal. Ambos lo sabíamos y aún así seguíamos haciéndolo - Tu voz se escuchó apagada debido a que hablabas contra mi hombro y a pesar de que seguías sin corresponder a mi abrazo, no te apartabas.

\- Para mi nunca será algo malo el tenerte a mi lado. No me arrepiento de ningún beso dado... - Colé una de mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos para poder tomarte de la barbilla y alzar tu rostro para obligarte a mirarme a los ojos - Te lo dije hace muchos años... Te convertiste en mi canción desde el día en que te conocí...y eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará nunca -

No supe cuánto tiempo fue el que pasó en el que nos miramos, pudieron haber sido segundos o quizás hasta minutos, solo sé que bien pude notar como tu cuerpo se alzaba en puntas y el mío descendía y así nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez más, haciéndome acelerar el corazón ¿Tu te sientes igual?

Fuiste tu quien anuló la poca distancia que quedaba, besándome de manera casi desesperada y posesiva, como nunca antes lo habías hecho ¿y yo? ...simplemente me dejé guiar por ti, atrapando tu rostro entre mis dos manos para profundizar, de ser posible, aún más aquel tan apasionado beso.

Un corriente eléctrica recorre toda mi columna al sentir tus manos colarse por debajo de mi playera, rozando casi sin querer mi piel con tus dedos.

_No, ésta vez no seré yo quien ponga un alto...Te necesito, Marinette, no tienes idea de cuánto._

En éste preciso momento ni siquiera me importa el lugar en donde nos encontramos, todo lo que importa somos nosotros, los innumerables besos y el calor de tu cuerpo pegado al mío.

Tus manos van en ascenso por mis costados y espalda, subiendo así también mi playera, la cual no dudo en retirar rápidamente para volver a besarte, ésta vez no solo limitándome a tu boca, si no también a la suavidad de la piel de tu cuello y hombros, embriagándome con su dulce sabor y su increíble aroma; ni la droga más mortífera podría ser para ti tan adictiva como lo eres tu para mi.

Suena tu celular...

Te alejas de mi alarmada y miras la pantalla, al parecer has recibido un mensaje. Te miro teclear alguna respuesta para finalmente dejar el aparato sobre el escritorio.

\- Al parecer Adrien no vendrá si no hasta la mañana- Dices, sin girarte para mirarme.

Aquellas palabras hacen que por mi cabeza se cruce una idea demasiado perversa hasta para mi pero que de igual forma hicieron reaccionar mi entrepierna.

\- Quizás sea mejor que te vayas, Luka... Yo me quedaré a dormir aquí para esperar a Adrien -

\- No me has dicho la razón por la que has pospuesto la boda - Te recuerdo, acercándome a ti y asegurándome que me sientas detrás de ti.

Sueltas un jadeo y yo sonrío al notar tu reacción.

\- Luka... -

\- ¿Es por mi, verdad? es cierto que sientes algo más profundo. Dime Marinette... ¿Me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti? - Se acabaron las dudas, los juegos inocentes, ya no más. Esta vez seré directo y no vacilaré. Si hay una posibilidad de hacer que dejes a Adrien Agreste... la tomaré. No dejaré que se quede con lo que más amo en la vida.

Te abrazo por detrás pasando mis brazos por encima de los tuyos, tu al instante posas tus manos en mis antebrazos y los dejas allí. Escucho tus sollozos y me parte el corazón.

\- Respóndeme, por favor...y haré lo que sea necesario para asegurarme que jamás te apartes de mi lado. Marinette, por favor...no te cases con él - Mi voz se está quebrando - No soportaría saberte tan inalcanzable en los brazos de otro. Aún estamos a tiempo... -

\- No me creo capaz de hacerle algo así a Adrien -

\- Si él te ama tanto como dice.. Sabrá dejarte ir de la misma forma en que yo había hecho durante tanto tiempo -

Guardas silencio y apoyas tu rostro en mi brazo, siento tus lágrimas mojar mi piel pero también siento pequeños besos que repartes en el área muy lentamente.

\- No te hagas eso a ti, Marinette. No te ates a él solo para no romperle el corazón ¿Acaso no importa el tuyo? -

_No te hagas lo que me hice a mi mismo..._

\- ¿Por qué no luchaste por mi? - Preguntaste, casi como leyendo mi mente.

\- Lo amaste antes que a mi, desde entonces no me sentí con el derecho de romper tu ilusión... Y cuando se hicieron novios... te veía tan feliz que no me ví con el derecho de quitarte esa felicidad. Tu ya sabías lo que sentía por ti y aún así lo elegiste a él, yo no era nadie para intentar obtener algo que sabía que no me pertenecía. Pero ahora... tras tantos años... Al fin veo una luz de esperanza...-

Te giraste sobre tu eje para volverme a encarar, abrazándome ligeramente por la cintura.

\- ¿Qué hice yo para merecer tu amor? - Preguntaste al parecer genuinamente ignorante de la razón. Amo esa modestia que ni siquiera sabes que posees.

\- Marinette, eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi vida, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Tienes un gran corazón, prueba de ello es que no quieres lastimar a Adrien y con ello sobrepones tu propia felicidad... Lo eres todo: valiente, inteligente, compasiva, dura, delicada, entre muchas otras cualidades que estoy seguro que no podría decir en un solo día. Eres la chica que se robó mi corazón y que se volvió la canción que suena en mi cabeza día con día -

Tus ojos siguen derramando lágrimas pero en tu rostro veo una ligera sonrisa y un hermoso rubor. Levantas una de tus manos para acariciar mi rostro y no puedo evitar ladear mi cabeza para sentir más contacto, disfrutando de esa suave caricia.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno? ... Si no lo fueras, quizás no me hubiese enamorado de ti -

Tu mirada me transmite amor y tus palabras solo sirven para confirmarlo y llenar mi corazón de paz y felicidad. Durante todo éste tiempo no quise presionarte ni forzar nada... ¿Habría sido diferente si lo hubiese hecho? Desgraciadamente no es algo que ahora pueda saber pues el pasado a pasado y ahora debemos vivir este presente.

Me separé de ti para abrir nuevamente la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes volver ponerme encima mi playera. Tu en cambio te quedaste estática en tu lugar, mirándome con confusión. Sonreí, te ves realmente adorable.

\- Ven conmigo...-

Estiré mi mano hacia ti, rogando porque la tomases.

**ooo**

Apenas si pude cerrar la puerta principal tras de mi... y aún ahora que casi llegamos a mi habitación no estoy del todo seguro de si lo hice bien.

Muerdes mis labios de vez en cuando, paseas tus manos por mi espalda, respiras aceleradamente y me deleitas con suaves gemidos cada vez que mis manos rozan tus muslos o cuando muerdo tu cuello.

Ahora las palabras sobran, mucho pudimos platicar en nuestro camino a mi hogar, lo que ahora nos queda es disfrutarnos como tanto he deseado, sintiéndome libre de hacerlo al saberlo mutuo.

Quizás no sea el primer hombre en tu vida, pero te haré sentir de tal manera que no querrás que nunca nadie más que yo te toque.

Llevas puesto un hermoso vestido rosado de estilo chino que fácilmente podría retirar aun que te ves tan sensual con él que estoy dudando si quitarlo de mi camino de una buena vez. No lo hago...en cambio uso mis manos para acariciar tus torneadas piernas y subir tus vestido hasta medio trasero, sonriendo al notar que llevas un sexy bikini negro cubriendo tu intimidad. No puedo evitar morderme los labios y sonreír al tiempo que aprieto entre mis dedos tu trasero, haciéndote soltar un jadeo excitado que te hace besar mis labios de manera hambrienta.

Estoy seguro que puedes sentir lo duro que me tienes, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos no es en vano... y a mi me encanta sentir ese delirante choque eléctrico cuando te presionas contra mi entrepierna.

Esta será la primera vez que de verdad haga el amor con alguien, cualquier otro encuentro habrá sido solo sexo, pero esta vez es especial, esta vez eres tu, el amor de mi vida quien se encuentra entre mis brazos y jadeando para mi. Ah, Marinette, mi preciosa Marinette... al fin seremos uno del otro.

Caminamos a ciegas buscando la cama, sin embargo con lo primero que nos topamos fue con un pequeño sillón individual que siempre he tenido en mi habitación; sin pensarlo mucho me siento en él y te indico que te sientes sobre mí, lo haces sin dudar colocando ambas piernas a mis costados. No perdiendo ni un segundo más levantas mi playera para quitármela, te escucho reír un poco al tener mi playera sobre la cara, lugar en donde la dejas descubriendo solo mi boca y nariz, manteniendo mis ojos tapados. Besas mis labios juguetonamente y yo me dejo hacer, no puedo decir que tu juego me desagrade, aun que también me encantaría poder verte.

\- No te la quites...- Susurras y yo no puedo evitar suspirar al notar ese tono tan sensual en tu voz y obedezco.

Te siento moverte encima de mi, luego tus labios contra la piel de mi pecho bajando tortuosamente lento hasta mi abdomen, dejando rastros de tu saliva por donde fuera que tu boca pasara. De pronto te levantas de modo que no logro ni saber en donde te encuentras por lo que intento quitarme la playera de la cara, pero tu pequeña mano me lo impide...

\- Te dije que no te la quitaras... Manos quietas -

_¿Qué planeas, dulzura?_

El sonido metálico de la hebilla de mi cinturón me pone a mil de un segundo a otro y aferro mis manos a los descansa brazos del sillón, expectante y ansioso. Momentos después siento cómo tanteas mi erección por encima del pantalón, estimulándome con toda calma. Separas mis piernas y siento como te acomodas entre ellas, escuchando el sonido seco de tus rodillas caer al piso. Nuevamente me muerdo el labio, no queriendo faltar a lo que me has pedido, así que me mantengo lo necesariamente quieto justo en el momento en que abres el cierre del pantalón y cuelas una de tus manos para bajar mi boxer y así liberarme al fin. El gemido que dejé escapar fue inevitable cuando sentí la calidez y humedad de tu lengua recorrer toda mi extensión, desde la base hasta el glande y de regreso, haciéndome casi perder el control.

No sé si algo tenga que ver el hecho de que no puedo ver, pero me siento como nunca antes me había sentido, las sensaciones de multiplican y siento mi cuerpo temblar de puro placer, aun que estoy casi seguro de que la única razón es que eres tu quien está conmigo.

Después de unas cuantas lamidas más, introduces mi miembro en tu boca, succionando y estirando la piel sin compasión alguna, acción que me obliga a romper una de tus condiciones, llevando una de mis manos hasta tu cabeza para marcar un ritmo más constante y rápido.

Escucho una pequeña risita tuya y detienes tus acciones.

\- ¿Desesperado? - Preguntas divertida mientras sigues masturbándome con tus manos.

\- No tienes idea de cuanto...-

\- Veamos cuánto más puedes aguantar -

Vuelves a tu deliciosa tarea con tu boca sobre mi erección y yo hago uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no hacer nada más que disfrutar de tus atenciones, así que hecho mi cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo mientras regulo mi respiración.

Sin embargo pasó poco tiempo, o eso creo, para que tu misma dieras por terminada tu labor. Te levantaste y te alejaste un poco y fue entonces cuando pude escuchar perfectamente como removías alguna de tus prendas y tus zapatos, poniéndome aún más ansioso.

Puedo apostar a que casi me se me sale el corazón del pecho cuando volviste sobre mi, cerrándome las piernas al acomodar tu las tuyas a los costados sobre el sillón.

En cuanto sentí la humedad de tu intimidad sobre la mía no dudé ni un solo segundo más en al fin quitarme la playera que cubría mi vista, descubriendo al instante tu rostro excitado.

_Creo que nada superará esta experiencia..._

Atrapé tus labios en un necesitado beso, te besé como nunca antes y con la intensidad que me hacías sentir; correspondiste al instante, atrapando mi rostro con tus manos y comenzando con un vaivén exquisito que friccionaba nuestros sexos.

\- Ah, Luka... por favor... Te necesito - Casi no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo realmente, de no ser por la mordida que me acabas de dar en el cuello y ese ardor masoquista que me ha provocado, juraría que solo se trata de uno de esos cientos de sueños que he tenido contigo.

Te miro directamente a los ojos, dilatados por el deseo de la misma manera en que estarían los míos...

\- Lo que sea que me pidas será tuyo - Susurré, retrasando solo un poco más aquello que ambos queríamos.

\- Te quiero a ti. Penétrame... - Me pediste, alzando tu cuerpo un poco para permitirme guiar mi erección hasta tu entrada...

Mi miembro se abría fácilmente paso entre sus mojadas paredes y ambos soltamos un fuerte gemido de placer ante tan ansiada unión.

Aún llevas puesto tu vestido, pero eso por ahora no es impedimento alguno para disfrutarte. Te penetro desde abajo impulsándome desde el piso con mis piernas.

\- Ah, si... Se siente tan bien - Palabras cargadas de deseo, tus voz se distorsiona por el movimiento, pero yo tomo bien el mensaje y aumento el ritmo de mis embestidas.

\- Vamos a la cama - Sugiero, pero tu haces un mohín hermoso, negando y siendo tu la que toma ésta vez el ritmo de las penetraciones, saltándo encima de mi, apoyándote en mis hombros para tomar impulso.

\- No quiero que salgas...- Decías, justificando tu pequeño berrinche.

\- Si es lo que no quieres... entonces no hay problema -

Y tras aquellas palabras, te hice abrazarme por el cuello para después colar mis manos por debajo de tus muslos y así pararme sin problema del sillón mientras aún seguía en tu interior.

Caminé hasta la cama, sin embargo, aprovechando la posición, comencé a impulsarte para entrar y salir nuevamente, no sabría cómo explicar lo increíblemente delicioso que se sintió cuando tus paredes se contrajeron a mi alrededor, provocándome espasmos... aun que debo decir que más bien creo que esos espasmos eran tuyos.

\- Ah, si... si... - Gemías sin parar, intentando moverte por ti misma.

\- Así... Quiero escucharte gemir para mi...solo para mi, Marinette -

\- Me...escucharán -

\- No te preocupes... las paredes están aisladas, solo yo podré escuchar la hermosa melodía de tu voz mientras gimes mi nombre -

No tuve que explicar más, solo con aquello había logrado que dejases la vergüenza de lado para liberar al 100% tus placeres; el volumen de tus gritos subió y lujuria en tus ojos aumentó.

Pronto nuestros movimientos fueron tan rápidos e intensos, que tuve que sentarme a la orilla de la cama. Los muslos me ardían y mis brazos comenzaban a sentirse entumidos pero aun con ello me negaba a dejar de moverme. Lo único lo suficientemente fuerte que me hizo parar, fue recordar el hecho de que debíamos usar protección si es que queríamos seguir, por lo que muy a mi pesar, salí de tu interior para buscar en mi buró el empaque de un condón.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Preguntas un tanto confundida.

\- Debemos usar condón, dulzura -

Sonríes y me quitas el pequeño preservativo aún cerrado de la mano y lo avientas a algún lugar de la habitación.

\- ¡Eh! - Exclamo por la sorpresa.

\- No te preocupes, desde hace mucho que tengo un implante anticonceptivo. Así que no hace falta... ¿Qué tal si mejor te preocupas por quitarme éste molesto vestido? -

Bueno, tras tener una pareja estable por tanto tiempo me imagino que no es de sorprenderse que haya hecho aquello... Así que dejando aquella punzada inevitable de celos que tuve, me quité primero mi cinturón y mis botas para enseguida regresar toda mi atención en ti, que ahora sonreías.

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunté divertido por tu forma de mirarme.

\- Nada...es solo que... En serio creo que eres realmente sexy -

Aquel comentario si que me tomó por sorpresa ya que siempre te había conocido por ser sumamente tímida y reservada, sin embargo creo que eso hace aún más especial que me lo digas de esa manera tan coqueta y desinhibida como ahora lo haces.

\- Y tu eres realmente perfecta... - Dije, acercándome a ti gateando por la cama - Ahora, chica perfecta... ¿Te molestaría si te pido que me des la espalda? -

No tardaste en acatar mi petición, sabiendo seguramente que lo que quería era localizar el cierre de tu vestido para al fin poder sacarlo de nuestro camino. Bajé lentamente aquel pequeño objeto metálico mientras que repartía besos y suaves mordiscos por la piel que se exponía ante mi y descubrí felizmente que no llevabas sostén, por lo que solo faltaba retirar la prenda para tenerte completamente desnuda para mi.

Sin esperar más, jalé aquel bonito vestido (diseño tuyo, seguramente) hacia arriba y tu inmediatamente subiste los brazos para ayudarme a quitártelo. Ni siquiera puedo describir lo magistral que fue ver la curvatura perfecta de tu espalda, tu estrecha cintura y tus delicados pero fuertes hombros... sin dejar de lado, en lo absoluto, aquel perfecto y redondo trasero que posees.

Nuevamente te abracé por atrás, recuperando nuevamente la firmeza de mi erección que se había perdido un poco en aquel lapso de tiempo en el que hice la búsqueda del condón. Besé tus hombros, tu cuello, rasguñé ligeramente tu espalda, haciéndote arquear. Desde la vista que tengo fácilmente podía ver como tus hermosos senos subían y bajaban debido a tu errática respiración; es verdaderamente hipnótico. Fue entonces que sin que pudor alguno usé mis manos para masajear tus senos y pellizcar tus pezones, maravillándome por como estos se endurecían al instante.

\- Mmmph Luka... - Susurraste, comenzando a restregarte contra mi erección y recordándome al mismo tiempo que yo aún estaba medio vestido aun que ese pequeño detalle al parecer no nos importaba mucho a ninguno de los dos, al menos no hasta el momento. - Por favor... Quiero tenerte adentro - Dijiste con tono de súplica, cosa que verdaderamente me encantó; saberte tan deseosa de mi.

\- Déjame disfrutarte un poco más -

Solo para tener mejor comodidad tuve que regresar mi palpitante erección dentro de mis boxers. Aprovechando que había suficiente espacio en la cama, te empujé suavemente para hacer que apoyases tus palmas en el colchón, abriste tus piernas instintivamente pero no iba a hacer lo que tu creías, en cambio... me acosté boca arriba y deslicé mi cuerpo entre tus piernas para así tener la mejor vista posible de ti, con tu sexo expuesto y brillante y así, jalando tus piernas hacia abajo, pude probar de tu excitación directamente haciéndote gemir al instante mientras movías tus caderas para hacer aún más placentera la experiencia.

\- Oh...dios... esto es increíble - Decías, perdida en tus sentidos, masajeando uno de tus senos con una mano y masturbándote con la otra, mientras que yo concentraba mis lamidas en tu entrada, usando mi lengua para penetrarte - Voy a...-

La respiración te falló...o más bien, parece que contuviste el aliento, tus piernas se tensaron y un ligero temblor comenzaba a invadirte por completo; estabas por tener un orgasmo, así que a sabiendas de aquello, retiré la mano con la que te masturbabas para poder ser yo quién estimulase tu clítoris y así hacerte alcanzar el clímax. No tardaste nada, casi inmediatamente una oleada de tus fluidos llegó a mi boca, producto de aquel intenso orgasmo que te invadía, haciéndote convulsionar de puro placer y yo recibí gustoso cada gota de tus jugos, excitándome y deseándote como loco.

Aprovechando que te dejaste caer lejos de mi para poder descansar un poco, me limpié un poco la barbilla y después me deshice de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior para al fin quedar en las mismas condiciones que tu. Vi como te mordías el labio al mirarme y una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en tus labios.

\- ¿Si, dime? - Dije, volviendo a acercarme a ti y acomodándome entre tus piernas.

Aquella sonrisa traviesa cambió a una mucho mas inocente y tierna, posaste una de tus manos en mi rostro y me miraste intensamente, provocándome un escalofrío.

\- Siempre me gustaste ¿Sabes? Por mucho tiempo dudé si mi camino era seguir el de Adrien. Ahora entiendo que mi camino siempre estuvo a tu lado... -

Mi corazón se llenó de dicha ante tus palabras, calentando mi alma.

\- Nunca es tarde para hacer lo que el corazón dicta -

Nuestros labios se encontraron por enésima vez en éste día en un beso lento, y casi puedo apostar, que podría ser el más bello que haya sentido jamás. Fue en medio de ese beso que entré en ti, lento... como aquel beso. Comenzamos una danza de placer que bien se le pudiese comparar a la más bella sonata jamás compuesta, hecha exclusivamente para nosotros; hermosa y dulce, tal como lo eres tu.

\- Te amo tanto, Marinette - Susurré a tu oído, mordiendo después ligeramente tu lóbulo, escuchándote suspirar.

\- Yo te amo a ti, Luka. Perdón por...-

\- Shh - Te interrumpí -...no digas más, no tengo nada que perdonar -

Limpié las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de tus profundos mares y te besé con amor mientras me encargaba de acelerar mis penetraciones, cambiando rápidamente aquellos sollozos en jadeos y gemidos que sin remedio alguno encendieron en mi la pasión y la lujuria que tanto tiempo he sentido por ti.

\- Eres tan.. perfecta - Dije apenas, agitado por las lentas pero duras embestidas que ahora mismo te hacían gemir mi nombre, una y otra vez.

\- Luka... Luka... -

_Será fácil acostumbrarme a esto._

Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan a la perfección y nuestras respiraciones a pesar de ser descontroladas, se unen en una rítmica melodía acompañadas de los sonidos de nuestros cuerpos al chocar contra el otro.

No quiero parar nunca, pero mi cuerpo me dice que está a punto de explotar, así que salgo de ti para indicarte que te vuelvas a arrodillar sobre el colchón y así poder penetrarte desde atrás. Te sujeto por las caderas para mantenerme en equilibrio mientras que eres tu misma la que empuja hacia mi para hacerme entrar.

Siento tus paredes apretarme cada vez más, tu también estás a punto de terminar.

\- ¡Luka! Estoy... -

\- Lo sé, lo puedo sentir -

En un arranque de excitación te hago girar para volver a recostarte en la cama y seguir así con las penetraciones; quiero verte a la cara cuando termines.

Alzo tus dos piernas sobre cada uno de mis hombros para profundizar aún más en ti, acción acertada ya que has clavado tus uñas en mis hombros en un intento por descargar un poco del tremendo placer que te invade mientras que yo solo encuentro viable el embestirte sin parar para liberar mi propio placer.

Sueltas un grito y yo lo acallo devorando tus labios, agradeciendo tu flexibilidad que me permite hacer eso sin tener que cambiar de posición. Tus paredes se contraen y la humedad en tu sexo incrementa, un nuevo orgasmo te invade y me envuelve de forma tan intensa y violenta que me hace terminar a mi también, derramándome por completo dentro de ti.

Muerdes mi labio, necesitas aire y al parecer aquella fue la mejor forma que pensaste para poder obtenerlo, obligándome a dejar tu boca.

Ambos hemos perdido fuerzas, nuestros orgasmos fueron brutales, nos ha dejado en un limbo.

Cuando al fin puedo retomar control sobre mi mismo, dejo que te acomodes a un lado de la cama, pero me mantengo cerca, detrás de ti. Te abrazo y pego mi cuerpo al tuyo y es así que caemos dormidos, rendidos por la deliciosa sensación de paz que nos arrulla.

**ooo**

Cuando despierto nos encontramos a oscuras, aún puedo sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío y sonrío como un tonto enamorado.

Ha anochecido y todo está en calma. Te remueves un poco como intentando despertar y yo pretendo "ayudarte" apartando tu cabello de tus hombros para besarlos tiernamente, disfrutando del calor que emanan tus poros.

\- Hola, Ma-Ma-Marinette - Te saludo, alzando un poco mi cuerpo.

Ríes. Dios, lo que daría por despertar cada día así a tu lado.

\- ¿Aún recuerdas eso? - Preguntas, girando tu cuerpo desnudo para verme a la cara y abrazarte a mi.

\- ¿Cómo olvidar el día que conocí al amor de mi vida? -

Casi puedo apostar que te has puesto colorada ante lo que he dicho y te amo por eso, por esa inocencia tan auténtica que aún posees y que estoy seguro que llevarás contigo toda tu vida.

...

Marinette Dupain Cheng, sé que a partir de este día mi vida y la tuya cambiarán, será un cambio complicado y seguramente lleno de críticas por aquellos que nos conocen. El remordimiento me ataqua al pensar en los sentimientos de mi buen amigo, de tu aún prometido...

_Aún hay tiempo..._

El resto de la noche hablamos sobre todo lo que seguirá; el cómo contarle a Adrien de lo nuestro, la cancelación de la boda, la explicación que seguramente deberemos de dar a nuestros amigos, a nuestras familias, pero también hablamos sobre lo mucho que nos amamos, nos pedimos perdón por no haber actuado antes, nos prometemos seguir adelante juntos, como siempre debió haber sido y nos besamos infinitas veces.

Ignoramos solo por hoy el sonido de nuestros teléfonos celulares; para nosotros ahora no existe más que nuestro amor y nuestros cuerpos deseosos por el otro.

...

El destino puede ser cruel muchas veces, puede tirarte una y otra vez, hacerte ver que lo que más quieres no es para ti, sin embargo suele hacerlo para darte lecciones importantes, para hacerte merecedor del honor de lo que más deseas; Yo estaba dispuesto a dejarte ser feliz junto a otro hombre, sin embargo la realidad de las cosas es que jamás dejé de luchar, siempre quise estar allí, cuidando de ti, velando por ti, viviendo por ti y sé que...aun que al final hubieses decidido pasar tu vida a lado de otro hombre... yo hubiese estado siempre detrás de ti.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

\- Fic para el concurso organizado por _Team_Queen_ en Wattpad :)

Aproximadamente 7,000 palabras de longitud para éste One-Shot

Ciertamente ha sido uno de mis más cortos fics, sin embargo he quedado contenta con el resultado :) El concurso pedía un máximo de 10,000 palabras vs un mínimo de 2,000 así que quedó bien.

Espero que les hayas gustado esta pequeña historia, y quien sabe, quizás en algún futuro me anime a hacer otro Lukanette :D

Por el momento toca pedir muevamente disculpas por el retraso con Siempre Tuya! la razón ha sido evidentemente éste fic que tenía fecha límite :P Espero comprendan ;)

Recuerden: la ilustración de portada de éste fic ha sido hecha por mi :) pueden seguirme en mi **instagram** para verla en mejor tamaño. Busquenme como **KarlaHoshi.** _NO AL PLAGIO, señoritas! _(y señores, si es que hay algún hombre leyendo aquí :P) así que recuerden darme crédito si es que comparten la imagen.

Byeeeee


End file.
